New RRB, New Friends
by chocolateluver
Summary: After the professor died, the beat-alls got back togetherand took over Townsville. The girls left their house because it reminded them of the professor too much. Five years later, MoJo brings the Rowdyruff Boys back but they aren't the same as before. Wh


summary: after the professor died, the beat-alls got back togetherand took over Townsville. The girls left their house because it reminded them of the professor too much. Five years later, MoJo brings the Rowdyruff Boys back but they aren't the same as before. When the boys meet the girls, they quickly become friends but one day when MoJo almost kills Blossom, Charlie goes ballistic and kills MoJo. Then HIM, Princess, and Fuzzy triple team him and almost kills Charlie. Lucky for Charlie, his brothers were there and kill Princess and Fuzzy. Then Bubbles, Chris, Buttercup, and Carl attack HIM for almost killing their leaders/siblings. Soon after HIS beating, HIM returns to his lair and creates more Rowdyruff Boys but dies soon after leaving Brick, Boomer, and Butch to fend for themselves.  
  
story: Bubbles: Blossom? Blossom, where are you?  
Bubbles is 15 years old like her sisters. She no longer has her hair up in pigtails letting her long blonde hair hang loose. She was wearing black pants, a baby blue spaghetti strap tank top with a black strip on the middle, a baby blue sweatshirt with a black strip on the middle, and black high heel boots. Plus she was still the peacemaker of the group. Blossom: What do you want Bubbles?  
Blossom is 15 like her sisters. She has long red hair the hangs loosely at her waist. She was wearing black pants, a pink spaghetti strap tank top with a black strip on the middle, a pink sweatshirt with a black strip on the middle, and black high heel boots. Bubbles: Buttercup won't give me my Octi doll back. Blossom: BUTTERCUP!!!!!!!! Buttercup: You rang?  
Buttercup (or BC as her friends call her) is 15 like eher sisters. she is wearing black pants, a bright green spaghetti strap tank top with a black strip on the middle, a bright green sweatshirt with a black strip on the middle, and black high heel boots. She is no longer a tomboy but is still the toughest fighter and believes it is her job to protect her sisters. Blossom: Why do you insist on teasing Bubbles with her Octi doll? (a/n: it's been five years since the professor died just to let ya know ^_^) Buttercup: I don't know. I guess it just reminds me of all the fun times i had when we were little and before the professor died. ...meanwhile... MoJo JoJo: Now that I have the ingredients to recreate the Rowdyruff Boys, I can have them destroy those acursed Powderpuffs. MoJo pours the snips, snails, and puppy dog tails(a/n: that is so mean! why puppy dogs?! that's animal abuse! I'm calling the police!) into a pot and carefully added the chemical Y. After the explosion, three boys stood over the pot but they didn't look the same as Brick, Boomer, and Butch. The one in the middle had a red hat that was on backwards. He had red hair and was wearing a red shirt with a balck strip in the middle and black pants. The boy on his right had blonde hair and was wearing a blue shirt with a black strip in the middle and black pants.The boy on his left had black hair and was wearing a green shirt with a black strip in the middle and black pants.  
  
MoJo: Boys! Your back! Boy in red: Who do you think you are?! ...meanwhile... Bubbles: Did you hear that? Blossom: Yeah. We better go check it out so no one else we love dies.  
  
When the girls got to where the Rowdyruff Boys were created or recreated, they were surprised to see the Rowdyruff Boys. Blossom: Not again! Boy in red: What are you talking about? Blossom: You mean, you don't remember what we did to you guys? Boy in red: No clue what so ever. Bubbles: What are your names? Boy in red: Charlie! Boy in blue: Chris! Boy in green: Carl! RRB: We're the Rowdyruff Boys!!! Charlie: And you are...? Blossom: Blossom! Bubbles: Bubbles! Buttercup: Buttercup! PPG: We're the Powerpuff Girls!!! Carl: Where'd the joker go? Charlie: Forget him! We don't need him! Blossom: You could come stay with us. We don't really have that much but at least it's some place to stay, right? Charlie: Yeah I guess. Thanks. Blossom: It's no problem. END CHAPTER 1 


End file.
